


Anthrocene

by EliDeetz



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Plot to be developed, Quickie, Smut, This started as me just wanting Bill smut and it spiraled into something bad, needy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: It's the end of the world.Anthrocene.- An ironic parallel between the evolutionary effect of man on his environment while singing about what it means to be eternally human — love, loss, longing.





	Anthrocene

It’d been the worst 72  hours of his life. 

What begun as a normal afternoon, ended up in him getting beat up, manhandled, kidnapped. He’d witnessed the town he’d grown up in crumble, he’d found the bodies of his fellow officers thrown in a ditch, and the country seemed to be in the middle of a war. 

It was as if all of his nightmares have collided and he’s experiencing the most long and lucid dream of his life. 

Except it’s not. 

All of it happened, it’s real, and there’s more to come. But he no longer has the slightest idea of what to expect. 

Bill feels like he’s walking in the darkness, in a place he hasn’t been in before. He’s scared, alarmed, slightly paranoid; these emotions build up a fog that’s clouded his mind. Yet he’s certain about one thing: he needs  **_her_ ** _. _

Which is why he’s driving, quietly but as fast as the darkness allows. Bill needs to be with her, hold her, feel her. He fears that if he doesn’t does it now, he will never have the chance to. That has been the only thought in his mind since he was locked in the trunk with Jimmy. 

_ What if a bomb falls over Jericho? _ The question has been seared into his brain, immediately making him wonder what in his life has been worth  **_something._ **

Volunteering in high school during the summer? Yes, even though he slightly regrets not being able to join his childhood friends at the state fair..

Becoming a cop? It certainly has been, it was his dream and aspiration since he was a child. 

Working two jobs and taking care of his dad instead of sending him to a home? No freaking doubt. Their last days together are some of the most precious moments he has lived. 

Staying in Jericho? Maybe… it  **_is_ ** his hometown, his parents  **_are_ ** buried in the local cemetery, his friends  **_live_ ** there. But he always knew there was more.

Focusing on his job, his promotion, instead of being a little less uptight, instead of getting out of Jericho to travel around with her for a month? Breaking up with her, because his civil duty with the town mattered more than supporting her trying to take a break? Pretending to have taken the best decision, and acting as if he no longer cared about her when she was back? 

No. 

There’s no doubts with that last one. No **_but’s,_** no **_if’s,_** no slight regrets. It hadn’t been worth it, not one second. But he’d been stubborn, **_The_** _**King of Stubbornness**_ to be exact, as Jimmy repeatedly said. 

He’s deep in his thoughts and inquiries when he arrives at her house, for a second he thinks he drove past it. Bill steps out of the car, taking deep breaths as he walks over to the front door. One quick glance, and he notices the humble bird she carved into the porch is still there. 

Bill is about to ring the bell when he remembers it’s been broken since they were 23, so he knocks, loudly. He sees no movement, so he knocks again, and again. 

He feels nervous, anxious even. He has no idea what he’s going to say once she opens the door. Clarity is making his way back to him, and he’s about to turn around and leave, when the sound of the door unlocking freezes him in place. 

“Bill?” She’s confused, still half asleep, but alarmed nonetheless. 

Who wouldn’t be if a police car was parked in front of their house after a bomb fell over a nearby city?

“What’s wrong?” She asks, her voice breaking with fear. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?” He recalls her offering a moment for them to speak, for him to vent. 

One of her delicate hands falls over his chest, and words are caught up in his throat. Bill doesn’t knows what to say, and even if he did, he literally can’t. So he acts, he acts upon his first impulse. 

He steps closer, slithers a hand around her neck and kisses her. A startled gasp leaves her chest, and her body is stiff, but he presses her entire body against her, aching to feel her warmth, and she’s melting against him in a matter of seconds.

His other hand finds its way to her back, and he holds her closer, if possible. He ventures to brush her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and bites it softly, demanding entrance. She gives in right away, meeting halfway and demanding just as much intimacy. 

He can feel her chest raising rhythmically against his, her hands pulling the curls at the nape of his neck. Bill breaks the kiss, and they both heavily gasp for air. 

Her eyes flutter open, there’s a crimson blush in her cheeks, it’s so deep he can see it under the moonlight. She’s beautiful, she always has been. 

“Need you, now…” he manages to rasp, his throat horse and voice deep with desire. 

She takes a couple of steps back, pulling him inside of the house, he shoves the door close, not bothering to make sure it properly closed. She begins to walk him upstairs, but he’s desperate. 

“ **_Now_ ** ,” he almost begs, placing his hands behind her legs and raising them up for her to wrap them around his waist. 

He walks a couple steps until they get to the couch, thankfully she hasn’t redecorated and everything is still where it was since the last time he was there. 

Bill kisses her again, roughly, hungrily. His hands roam her body, and when she begins to unbutton his uniform, he allows them to go under her top. His thumbs brush the soft skin under her breasts, which causes her to jerk in anticipation. He then brushes her nipples, and she moans. He’s so turned on already he feels like he’s going to snap. 

He begins to place open mouthed kisses all over her neck and chest, while pulling up her top. It’s his intent to take it off, but he can’t stop kissing her. When he finally does, he takes a second to see her, and he’s dumbfounded. 

The strong blush is still all over her cheeks, and now her chest as well. Her skin is soft, and it glows where the moonlight hits it. She grows shy under his gaze, and looks elsewhere, he feels his heart skipping a beat. 

Bill places a hand on her chin, and makes her look at him. After a moment, he removes his shirt, and then his wife beater following immediately after, he needs to feel her skin against his. 

He covers her naked torso in kisses, making an invisible trail until he reaches her belly. His fingers slip under the elastic band of her sweatpants, and waits. It isn’t long until she places her hands over his and pushes them down, encouraging him to strip her. 

He licks his lips at the sight of her sex, and can’t help placing a kiss right above it. She squirms, pressing her knees together. Bill traces her thighs with his fingertips, sending shivers down her spine.

Managing to make her open her legs, he places himself between them, and once again carries her up. He turns them around takes a seat on the couch, with her straddling his lap. He’s eager to be inside of her, his dick twitching uncomfortable inside his pants. 

She takes advantage of her position to rid his belt and unbuckle his pants. He can see she wants him just as much. 

His dick is finally out, hard and leaking. Maybe they should wear protection, but before he knows it, he’s already digging his fingers into her hips and guiding her towards him. And she’s holding him to aid him enter her. 

They moan in unison as he penetrates her, but stay still as she adjusts to his girth. He’s going to lose his mind, she’s tight and warm, perfect. It’s nothing compared to how he’d fantasized she’d be. 

After a moment she begins to move up and down, at her own rhythm. It isn't until she’s moving more rapidly that he does too, pushing his hips up to meet her when she comes down. 

Soon enough, the living room is filled with ragged breaths and loud moans. The neighbors will be woken up if they continue like this, but he can’t bring himself to even pretend that he cares. At least not in that moment. 

“Bill…” she moans his name and he’s lost, he has never heard anything more sensual in his life. “Bill, I’m close.”

He is too, and he tries to say it, but he can’t. His most primal emotions have taken over and he’s unable to think. He raises enough to press his torso against hers, his skin feels cold against hers and he knows it, but she doesn’t seems to mind. 

He’s gonna cum, any second now. In an impulse, he kisses her neck, and sucks on her pulse hard enough to leave a mark. That seems to be what pushes her over the edge. 

She screams in ecstasy, and he feels her tightening around him, immediately sending him into his orgasm. He knows he has to pull out, but she’s latched to him, and instead, he pushes deeper inside of her as he cums. 

They’re breathing heavily, hugging each other as they remain seated in the couch. Her head is buried in the crook of his neck, and he nudges his shoulder to make her look at him again. 

Bill places a soft kiss on her lips, and then another, longer and deeper. He leans down on the couch, pulling her down with him. 

They cuddle against each other, and she takes the blanket in the armrest of the couch to cover them. 

There’s a lot that needs to be said, but neither dare to say a word, and it’s the silence that helps their exhaustion to make them fall asleep. 

But he wakes up later, in the morning before the sun is up. 

He’s still processing all that happened the night before, and how quickly it did. He knows he let himself get carried away. 

Bill stands from the couch without waking her up, gathers his uniform as quickly as he can, and walks straight to the door without looking back. 

It’s the end of the world, and he can’t let himself do anything like it again.


End file.
